Leni's Amoosing Job
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Leni Loud gets a new job as one of Dairyland's workers, much to the family's delight! However, as the girls are enjoying free trips to Dairyland, Leni finds herself in an uncomfortable position at her new job! How will she manage to get out of this one?
1. Leni's Depression

Well, I figured it's been a little while since I had a Loud House story up here, and this idea recently came to me when looking over the episodes I had on DVD! And I figured I'd give you guys a little treat on what's to come next for the Loud family! So, here's the first of many chapters for this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the Loud House, it was just a normal, average day in the living room as Rita and Lynn Sr. were getting Lincoln ready as they were handing him a backpack and a suitcase.

"Okay, you got your sunscreen, your bug spray, extra clothes, swimsuit?" Rita said as she was looking over a list as the young, white haired boy gave a sigh.

"Yes, Mom, I got everything." Lincoln gave a nod.

"Just remember, son, I know camping is going to be a bit of an experience, but believe me, with the father-son quality time, we'll be having loads of fun together!" Lynn Sr. grinned.

"Can't wait." Lincoln said with a fake enthusiasm in his voice as the parents started to go to the other room. Lincoln dropped the act as he gave a small sigh, turning to a nearby wall. "Summer camping with my father. I'm sure it's not really a bad thing when it's hanging out with your dad, but for me, camping is almost like... boring. There's no TV, no video games, no smartphones... just me and my dad out in the wilderness, roughing it out. Now, I'm sure that's fun for one year, but Dad always insists on having it EVERY year! One bright side to this is I don't have to worry about ten sisters running around going amok for a couple weeks. The sad thing is that I'll be missing out on a whole lot of activities that I find really fun. But I don't want to let Dad down or disappoint him, so I'm going to tough it out with him, even if it kills me."

"Linc, bro, are you done talking to that wall yet?" Luna asked as she was seen walking downstairs, looking a bit bored. "Because something just came up."

"What is it, Luna?" Lincoln turned to his older, rocker sister, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"It's like this." Luna gave a sigh. "You see, it involves Leni, and..."

The white haired eleven year old boy looked concerned as he turned towards his older sister. "What happened to Leni?"

Luna led Lincoln over to the couch as they both sat down together as Luna sighed. "Lori called from the mall, and well, the place where Leni works... they found bugs crawling around the vents. Actually, pretty much every corner of the store found tons of these roaches and spiders. You can imagine the freak-out Leni went through."

Lincoln shuddered. "Yeah, her fear of spiders and all... is she okay?"

Luna sighed. "She's fine, but, the whole mall is being fumigated right now, and it might take up to a few days to reopen, but Reininger's, the place where Leni works, it had to be closed down for longer than that."

"How long?" Lincoln asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"...Six months." Luna frowned.

"Yikes." Lincoln winced. "How did that happen?"

"Apparently, some people were bringing their food over to an undiscovered corner of the store and just began piling secret stashes in there. It was really bad." Luna explained.

"Wow..." Lincoln shook his head in sympathy. "Do you have any idea where she is now?"

"Lori dropped her off at Dairyland to contemplate her crisis." Luna explained. "You know, she always does this whenever things don't go the way they used to, right?"

"Yeah... I still remember a time she went there to contemplate the fact that her license was suspended." Lincoln sighed. "She got over it in a couple months, but still..."

"Yeah..." Luna sighed as she looked up. "And there's also the time she suffered a major break-up with her first boyfriend."

"You mean George?" Lincoln asked, before frowning. "Yeah, that was a tough week for her."

"I just hope she's okay, I hate to see her so depressed..." Luna sighed.

"Well, I don't know if there's much I can do to help, since I'm going to be away with Dad on the camping trip for a couple weeks, but you guys try to do what you can to cheer her up, okay?" Lincoln said. "I'm sure things will work out greatly in the end."

"I hope they do." Luna said as she got up. "I'm sure Lori is telling the other sisters about this right now, and doing their best to plan a cheering up party for Leni..."

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way over at Dairyland, inside the park, Leni was seen walking around, looking at all the rides and all the wonderful people having a great time. But Leni sighed as she kept walking, until eventually she found a bench and began to sit down. She gave a sigh as she looked down in depression. "Am I truly nothing? Is that all there is to life?"

Leni gave a groan as she held her head and laid it down, looking around at the other people having fun. "Look at all those people, so happy, so naïve, not realizing that the world around them is just taking them all in, like, one direction..."

Leni gave a sigh as she was now contemplating the past few months now. It had been a while since she had a little adventure of her own, namely, the time she became a race-car driver, but that got taken away from her when she got into positions she wasn't even comfortable with... even then, she was starting to think she had a split-personality that was hidden deep inside her, but she didn't dare release it out, at least, not yet. She never really noticed it until the racing adventure, but things were a little different for Leni since those days.

At first, she thought things would go back to normal and things did, more or less. Still, she was laid off her recent job and sighed as she looked down, wondering what she could do. What she needed right now was a sign, somewhere to go in the right direction... someone to point her towards her destiny...

"Yo, kid! You feeling okay? Are you lost?"

Leni blinked as she looked up to see a female black haired woman with a Dairyland employment outfit, walking over to her in concern. Leni shook her head as she sighed, "No... I'm just thinking..."

The woman gave a nod as she looked closer at the girl. "Say... aren't you the girl that works in the closed down Reininger's at the mall?"

Leni looked up at the woman in surprise. "How did you know?"

"...Judging by the flip flops you were wearing, I took a wild guess." The woman gave a chuckle as Leni looked down at her flip flops, looking surprised. "You seem a little down, though. Sad you lost the job?"

"Yeah..." Leni sighed. "Like, I'm still trying to figure out what to do with my life..."

The woman paused as she looked over the young blonde haired girl, before giving a grin. "You know, you seem like someone with a sweet personality."

Leni looked up in surprise, before giving a blush. "Well, that's what people say when I meet them..."

"You know, we could use a personality like yours in our park! How would you like to have a job here?" The woman asked.

Leni gasped in shock as she got up. "You mean it?"

The woman smiled. "I'll take you over to the office and we can get you an application."

"Really?" Leni's eyes lit up as she hugged the woman employee. "Oh, thank you so much!"

"Hey, don't worry about it." The woman said as she motioned the young teenage girl over. Leni, with a big smile on her face, followed the woman, holding out her arms in her normal way.

* * *

And that's the first chapter done! How did you guys like it? Next time, the family sans Lincoln and Lynn Sr. learns about Leni's new job and what it entails! Will Leni be able to like the quirks of her job? There's a lot more to come, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Good News for Leni

Time to bring in another chapter for this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Outside the amusement park, patiently waiting next to Vanzilla was a concerned Lori Loud and the rest of the sisters (save for Luna and Lily, the two of them still back at home) as they were looking over near the entrance to Dairyland.

"Do you think she's okay?" Lola asked, looking dreadfully concerned.

"I somehow doubt it. The loss of the department store literally shook her up." Lori sighed.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense, but don't you think we should drop off Vanzilla for Lincoln and Dad for their camping trip?" Lana asked.

Lori shook her head. "Dad gave me a call, he told me they were going with Clyde and his dads for the camping trip. Said something about true bonding between father and son becoming more effective this way."

"Ah, I see." Lana nodded as the others turned towards the entrance and paused.

Luan couldn't help but giggle as she said, "It's a shame the department store wasn't an old boyfriend. I still remember the chaos we made when we got our revenge on that George guy."

The other girls giggled as Lynn Jr. laughed, "Yeah, that guy's pants would never fit on him for a week."

"Not to mention the black eye I gave him." Lori laughed before frowning. "You know, if it hadn't been for Leni telling us that her boyfriends were just using her to get to another girl, we would never be able to form this big group."

"You said it." Lucy said as she was flipping through a dark book she was currently reading. "Although I wish you waited until I was done summoning the demon god to devour him."

Lola rolled her eyes. "You do know that would never work, right?"

"Don't try me, Lola." Lucy rolled her hidden eyes as she turned to Lola. "The powers of darkness is a strong tool when used correctly."

"I find that implausible..." Lisa shook her head.

"Girls, come on. Let's not start another argument, okay? Not here, not now." Lori crossed her arms, shutting the other girls up as she turned towards the entrance. At that moment, they saw Leni walking out, a little smile on her face as she was holding out her arms in the usual fashion. "Here she comes, let's be ready to comfort her when she's ready to talk. The arms's position is usually when she wants to talk."

Everyone nodded as they looked over and waited as Leni looked over and spotted Vanzilla. Her eyes lit up as she ran over, looking excited. "Girls, hi! You're never going to believe what just happened?"

The others looked a little confused about Leni's sudden change of attitude and good mood, but regardless, Lori tried to start off anyway, "Uh, Leni, are you feeling okay to talk? I know how tough it is for the mall to be shut down."

"Yeah, a lot of the other workers are sitting around and looking depressed that they're on unemployment checks for a while." Lynn said.

Leni gave a giggle. "Oh, Lynn, that's so sweet of you and the girls to think about me, but I'm fine, really. I will admit, I was feeling a little blue and out of it, and I do miss the department store, but after a little sage advice from a worker inside Dairyland, I had an epiphany! I decided I'm going to get a new job!"

Everyone looked surprised as Lisa asked, "You sure jumped from being depressed pretty fast. Usually, it takes a little longer to get you out of it..."

The turquoise dress wearing girl smiled a bit. "I totes get it. But actually, after a talk with the other employees, they seemed to be convinced that I have potential to work at Dairyland!"

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as Lori said, "Wait, you're going to be employed in Dairyland Amoosement Park?"

Leni happily nodded as Lynn, Lana, Luan and Lisa's eyes twinkled. Even Lola and Lucy looked pretty excited as Lana filled her second oldest sister with several questions. "When do you start? Can you get all of us in for free? Please make Dairyland your permanent job!"

"Deep breaths, Lana." Lori said as she picked up the excitable Lana and held her back. "Anyway, I'm glad you've got some new employment, Leni. I'm sure it'll go right into your resume of jobs if you ever go around to creating one."

"Awww, shucks." Leni blushed a bit as the girls gave a cheer.

"You know, this calls for a little celebration!" Luan smiled as she hopped in the family van. "Come on! Let's go pick up Luna, Lily and Mom and tell her the good news!"

The girls cheered as everyone started to get inside the van with Lori behind the wheel as she began to drive off.

* * *

Inside a nice little pizza place, the Loud girls were gathered around as Luna, Lily and their mother Rita there, taking the news quite well.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so proud of you for getting a new job!" Rita smiled happily as she pulled Leni into a hug as the girl smiled and hugged right back. Rita then let go of the hug as she said in concern, "Did you make sure there were no creeps around that wanted you for... you know..."

Leni groaned as she held her head. "No, mom, don't worry. I learned my lesson on that aspect. The boss is a woman, she treated me right, and she had me sign the contract, nothing required. Just make sure I have a happy smile and enthusiasm for Dairyland patrons everywhere. She thinks I'm way suitable for this job!"

"Well, I think it's great that you got someplace where you can get comfortable, sis." Luna smiled as she looked towards Leni. "Just... tell us if something goes wrong, okay? We'll be there to back you up."

"I appreciate it, but really, I'm okay." Leni said as she looked around. "I'm coming in early in the morning and they're going to assign me to a place where I can be sociable, but nobody will bother me too much at the same time. In other words, don't worry about me."

"Well, if you're sure..." Lori said in concern as the other girls looked at each other.

"We just don't want another 'Garudo Flam' incident happening like last time." Rita explained.

Leni looked at her mother, her eyelids drooping a bit with an unimpressed look. "Mom, that was driving cars in a racetrack. This is working in an amusement park, where everybody is a close friend. Nothing is going to go wrong."

"Just trying to make sure you know what you're getting into..." Rita held her hand up, calming Leni down a bit as the pizza was being served.

"Anyway, enough about past incidents!" Lana smiled. "You never answered our question! Are we coming in for free or what?"

"Well, according to the contract, all family members that I have are allowed in for free as long as they agree to the rules and regulations, and do not cause trouble for anyone." Leni explained. "So, my boss says it's completely fine."

"Sweet!" Lana's eyes widened as Leni dug around in her pocket and handed the other girls free passes as they looked at them, most of them barely containing their excitement.

"Man, if Lincoln and Dad were here, they'd be flipping out right now!" Lynn gave a laugh.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be just as excited when they get back from their trip!" Rita smiled as everyone turned to Leni, who felt like the woman of the hour.

"I'm sure they will be..." Leni smiled as she took a deep breath. "This is going to be the greatest job I have ever taken!"

* * *

The next morning, as Leni was being led by the same employee who had taken her to the boss's room earlier, her eyes widened in horror as Leni was staring at a large merry-go-round.

"This is my job?" Leni asked in shock. "I have to push buttons to activate the carousel all day?"

"That's basically the gist of it." The employee nodded.

"B-but there has to be something else!" Leni started to say nervously. "When I said I was sociable, but like to stay in one place, this isn't what I had in mind."

"Hey, don't worry." The employee said as Leni sat down at the button controls. "It's very simple. Just make sure the carousel works properly, give the others a good ride for five minutes, then take a few minutes for people to go in and out, repeat the process. Remember, keep smiling and telling them to enjoy the ride. Got it?"

"Yeah..." Leni said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Great! Well, the park's going to open soon, so you better be prepared for what's to come." The employee said as he started to go off.

"All right... cool..." Leni said as she looked at the buttons on the control panel. "This seems... simple enough..."

Leni gulped nervously as she looked at the clipboard she held and then at the control panel, then at the carousel itself. She felt nervous, but she looked determined. Even if it wasn't the job she had in mind, she knew she was going to make this work. She had to!

* * *

And with that, the second chapter is completed! How did you guys like it? Next time, the girls are having a fun time in the park, but Leni has a bit of a different story in terms of boredom! What'll happen? You'll see soon enough! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Leni's Bad Experiences

All right, let's get going with a brand new chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It had been at least a couple of days since Leni started working at the Dairyland Amoosement Park, and the sisters were not complaining one bit. For one thing, free passes meant they could go anywhere they wanted to. Of course, they still had to pay for food, but the risk was worth the experience. Pretty soon, most of the Loud sisters, save for Leni, were sitting down at an Italian restaurant in the park, enjoying the food as Luna gave a smile, "Man, this place sure is rockin' it today, huh?"

"You said it!" Lola laughed. "Normally, I don't get too excited for theme parks, but with free passes like these, who's complaining!"

"You said it!" Luan gave a chuckle. "I think I went to the comedian's show on Main Street twice already! Man, was he a riot!"

"Not to mention the food is pretty good!" Lana grinned as she stuffed another hot dog in her mouth, while grinning happily.

Lynn, who was currently soaking wet, rolled her eyes as she gave a chuckle. "That's nothing compared to the extreme rides! I think I rode that water ride three times without barfing! That's a record, even for me! And after this meal, I'm going for four!"

"Seems like you have a high goal in life." Lucy said as she casually munched on some spaghetti, with Lynn grinning, chomping down on a meatball sub.

Lori, who had been watching the sisters talk in excitement, paused as she looked around, "It's great we're having a great time, but... do you think one of us should have went to see how Leni was doing at her job?"

The girls paused for a moment as if to think about it, before Lisa grinned. "I'm sure she's perfectly fine. I mean, she's just running a Merry-Go-Round. It's like, one of the easiest jobs in the world."

"Yeah. The carousel does have a warming atmosphere to it." Luna nodded as she kept Lily close. "Lily seems to enjoy it, big time."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Lori grinned. "And besides, Leni should be coming here for her break, so I'm sure she'll catch us up on what's up."

At that very moment, just as Lori said that, Leni casually walked inside, looking pretty exhausted and miserable as she walked over to the seats and sat next to Lori and put her head down. "God, this job is totes boring and terrible!"

The girls stopped as they looked over towards the blonde haired girl as she lifted her head up, trying to force a smile. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude or inconsiderate, but... bad things happened this morning at the carousel! Here I was, trying to start up the ride, and wait for it for the ride to be over, when I hear whistling. I turn, not realizing my hand was over the fast button when I pushed it. That caused the carousel to spin around as fast as possible, and I didn't even think carousels had, like, multiple settings! So the carousel goes fast, with a few riders hanging for their lives, and I try my best to find the button to stop. But then panic ensues. I spill my drink, short-circuiting the controls as the ride goes even faster! And then, after all that, one of the ride commandeers across from me had to come in and push the emergency brake button. So now the ride's controls are being fixed up, and I'm under a warning."

"Oof…" Luna winced as she looked down at Leni. "That does not bode well."

"The worst part of it is, the whistle I heard, it came from a toy poodle from a game stand!" Leni groaned as she held her head. "I don't know, I really wanted to enjoy this job, but I'm starting to feel that this isn't worth it. I mean, I'm just sitting in one spot all day, watching people ride a carousel while I do some paperwork. Ugh, it's just so... boring!"

The girls looked over to her in concern as Lori put a hand on her shoulder. "Leni, we understand and respect your decision, but as people who desperately want these free passes to last, we're just going to say this." Lori took a deep breath, before grabbing Leni by the shirt and putting her face in hers. "Please don't quit! Do you have any idea how big this could be!"

"Sure, girl, sometimes, the mundane can be pretty boring." Luna said. "But if you were to come and think of it, if you stick around, do your job and not pay any attention to distractions, eventually, you may find yourself in even more of a great job than before."

"How do you figure?" Leni asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"It's like this." Lynn said as she pushed the other girls aside to sit next to her second oldest sister. "Sure, there are times when the job you want isn't quite what you pictured it as, but I'm sure it'll evolve overtime into a job you can come to enjoy!"

"Lynn's right! You're a carousel runner, sure, but keep it going, and you might be promoted to entertainer or costume walker." Luan grinned.

"Well, that's the kind of job I'm desiring, then, maybe a costume walker. Not one of those fur suits, but something that can fit me into a nice style, something I can do." Leni smiled... before frowning. "Not... carousel worker."

"Well, here's a thought. Why don't you go over to your boss and talk it out with her or him?" Lori smiled.

"Yeah!" Lola grinned. "I'm sure she'll understand and give you a better job."

"Well... I don't know..." Leni paused as she noted all the girls widening their eyes, pleading. In the back of Leni's mind, she knew that they were pressuring her to do this so they could take advantage of the free passes, but she gave a sigh. Maybe anything would be better than carousel worker. "Okay, I'll go see what I can do."

The girls gave a cheer as Leni got up and started to go off. "Thanks girls. I needed the moral support!"

"Any time!" Lori grinned... before realizing something. "Wait, aren't you forgetting to order food?"

But Leni had already gone out the door as the girls looked at each other as Lana said, "You think Leni'll find something better?"

"Who knows?" Lola shrugged. "But if it means we're here with these free passes, who cares?"

The girls nodded in agreement as Lori paid for the food before the girls ran out in excitement, wondering where to go next.

* * *

A few minutes later, inside an office, a brown haired woman in a blue suit sighed as she gave a frown, "Yeah, I know we need someone to fill in the 'Superhero' position for the 'Product Placement Land', but where am I going to get one at this moment?"

Before anything else can be said, the door opened as Leni Loud peeked in, "Uh, boss, about my job, I was wondering if I could switch jobs? I don't think Carousel worker is for me..."

The woman stared at the blonde haired girl... before giving a grin as she put her ear towards the phone. "I'll have to call you back, I think I got someone."

The boss quickly hung up the phone as she turned to Leni with a grin. "Well, well, Leni Loud, right. The girl who broke the carousel by accident."

Leni gulped as her eyes shrank, wondering if it was a bad idea to come here... before the woman smiled, "I'm glad you came in. Someone just dropped out and we need a position filled. How would you like to be an actress for a show coming up in a couple hours?"

"Really?" Leni's eyes widened in delight, eagerly awaiting instructions. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

And with that, the third chapter is finished! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll see what Leni's new job entails within the park as the girls go out to have more fun! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Leni's New Acting Career

Okay, time we get back to this! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A couple of days later, Leni was groaning as she held her head, not feeling as excited about her new job like anybody else was. Sure, she was in a zone she was comfortable with, and she had to admit, it was good she was acting as a positive model for kids... however, she just didn't get the fact that she had to act like a mascot from a shoe commercial. She looked down all over the blue make-up she was wearing, along with the blue dye on her hair, the blue shirt, blue pants with grey kneepads, blue boots and grey gloves, along with the grey jutters on the side of her face. In the center of her shirt was an orange letter K as Leni held her head.

"This job is even worse... I can't even settle for a female model-like mascot?" Leni groaned as a man in a cheetah costume passed by.

"Hey, don't complain. At least you're the tail end of the show." The man in the cheetah costume said as he looked over his script. "Besides, you're the only person that is suitable enough to wear the 'Kewl Breeze' uniform."

Leni looked at herself in the nearby mirror, frowning. "Like, I look like a Smurf with some orange in the center. What does Kewl Breeze even promote anyway?"

"Some kids's shoe line, I suppose." The man shrugged. "Look, sweetheart, so far, your portrayal as Kewl Breeze is what's keeping everybody coming back for more! You seem to be a very suitable actress in the suit!"

"Why this costume, though? Why am I promoting a shoe line? I mean, I love shoes, can't live without buying, but I totes know that nobody really wears Aerators."

"Airators." The man rolled his eyes. "Look, the kids are loving the acting, it doesn't matter how you act, it's how you play the role."

"Uh-oh, looks like Chester Cheetah is sneaking onstage for some more of the delicious snack!" A voice called out from the stage. The man looked up as he turned to Leni.

"Gotta go. Just remember, stay in character, no matter what." The cheetah-man said as he started to put on sunglasses and walk towards the stage as he entered, stage right. Leni looked down in disappointment as she looked over at the mirror and sighed.

"This is my life." Leni said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Dressed up in blue, promoting kids' sneakers and acting like I'm a superhero... oh, this bites!"

Leni groaned as she held her head and sat down. At the very moment, she was missing her old job, showing off new shirts and shorts for customers at the mall, trying to impress Ms. Carmichael in her office at Reininger's… and shooing away any boys that were trying to show an interest in her, though at least she had Miguel and Fiona to rely on. Leni knew she had nobody in the amusement park she can talk to, save for the occasional adults, and even then, she was getting more wary. She still remembered the last time she got close with an older male and how it didn't end up so well with her.

But, casting all thoughts for the awful man aside, she knew she always had her family to rely on her, but even then, they looked like they were more interested in the free passes than in her well-being. She groaned as she held her head. She just wanted to quit the job, but she had no idea how...

"But look who's come to save the day! Why it's Kewl Breeze, here to take care of Dr. Stank's horrible plan!"

Leni looked up immediately and gasped as she immediately got into character. Thankfully, she remembered most of her lines from the script she was provided, so she could easily enter in through the fog effects that were provided offstage. Leni shut her eyes and coughed as she went through the fog, but she managed to get in just fine as she narrowed her eyes at a man in a scientist's coat who was laughing evilly. Leni then called out, "Stand down, Dr. Stunk! I won't let you ruin more of the children's feet anymore!"

Leni immediately wondered if a foot fetish man wrote the script for this part or what, but she didn't have time to think about it as the man in the coat laugh. "Oh really, and what exactly are you going to do, Kewl Breeze!"

"With the power of ice, and cooling vents, I shoo you away and keep everybody's feet cool!" Leni called out as she waved her hands around as some more fog from above fell on the Dr. Stank character as blue lighting and special effects appeared on the side.

"Nooooo! I'll remember this, Kewl Breeze, you just wait and see!" Dr. Stank said as he ran offstage.

Leni gave a warm, but satisfied smile. She supposed she couldn't complain, after all, she was doing a job she did adore, and at least the suit was a little comfortable. She had to admit, she didn't know WHO Kewl Breeze was, but that person must have been a great mascot, because a lot of kids were applauding her. As she stood to the side, more costumed mascots came in as they gave a bow.

"And that's the 'Mascots of Obscure Media' show, folks! Does anybody have a question for our lovely mascots!" The announcer grinned as the other mascots posed.

"I have a question!"

Leni's eyes shrank as she looked over and recognized the person sitting in front. The person she thought she'd never see again, and who she thought had been chased away by the girls. The familiar red haired, blue eyed teenager with the yellow shirt, blue shorts and black shoes, giving a small smirk. Leni narrowed her eyes as she knew who this was... and from the looks of things, the teenager seemed to recognize Leni as well.

The teenager stood up and held his camera as he said with a grin, "Excuse me, Kewl Breeze, but are you willing to go out with any one you'd like, or are you willing to settle for... you know..." The teenager winked.

Leni growled a bit, knowing what he was doing as the man in the cheetah costume noticed and whispered, "You know him."

"My ex-boyfriend. George." Leni simply said as the man's eyes shrank.

"Oh boy, I feel sorry for you." The man simply whispered back.

"Does anybody ELSE have a question?" The announcer said nervously, noting how Leni felt uncomfortable.

George grinned as he raised his hand. "Yes, I have noted that Kewl Breeze is always male in his commercials, yet he seems to have something jutting on his chest. I wonder what those could possibly be?!"

Leni growled at the boy, her hands turning to fists, her teeth gritting in annoyance. But then, she had an idea, a cruel idea. Leni grinned sadistically as she walked over to the microphone the announcer was holding and grabbed it as she coughed. "Hello, Kewl Breeze here. Is there any kids in the audience who'd like to volunteer to be part of the show?"

Some of the kids in their seats immediately lit up as they started raising their hands eagerly, the other costumed mascots looking curious as to what Leni was doing. Leni looked over and gave a nod as she grinned happily. "Very well, I pick you and you and you and... hey, you too, come on up on stage! I'm going to need your help with something!"

The kids that Leni picked started to go up onstage, rather curious as the girl gave a grin. "There's one more villain that I can't get rid of, but I need your help spotting him. He's in disguise as a black haired man who likes to jest at other people's expense."

The kids gasped as they looked over towards George, whose eyes shrank. George immediately got up and tried to sneak away, but Leni pointed over to him. "AH HA! THERE HE IS NOW! GET HIM, KIDS!"

The kids shouted out in excitement as they ran over and started to pile up on George, the teenager screaming for his life as Leni gave a satisfied nod. The costumed mascots could only look over at Leni as she held a cool smirk on her face.

* * *

"Boy, we wish we were there to take care of George for you." Lori said as she and the other girls were talking with Leni back at the Italian place in the park, the girl out of the blue make-up for the time being.

"Well, what can I say? I totes have a personal vendetta against all my exes..." Leni grinned happily. "Here's the best part of it, though. After the little stunt, they want me to be Kewl Breeze even more now!"

"Wow!" Lola grinned. "That's great news!"

"Like, yeah!" Leni smiled. "Turns out, because of the stunt I pulled, people seemed to be leaning towards Kewl Breeze more than anything, and they say that letting the kids take part in the show was probably for the best! They want me to be the opening act... on one condition."

"What's that?" Lori asked as the girls looked curiously.

"They want to know if I knew anybody who'd be willing to play along with whatever ruse I thought up, and naturally, I thought about all of you." Leni grinned.

The girls gasped in excitement as Lynn said, "You want us to be part of the show!"

"Girl, you know we're willing!" Luna grinned happily.

"What, exactly, do you have in mind?" Lisa asked, looking a little skeptical.

Leni couldn't help but hold a small grin, making the other sisters look just as curious.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next chapter will be the story's finale! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Kicked Out and Back Home

Okay, let's see if we can wrap THIS story up! Time to put this to rest! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"...this is what we signed up for?" Lola groaned as all the sisters were wearing monster costumes. "What are we even doing anyway?"

"Leni said that she wanted monsters for the show, and we're the monsters." Lori frowned as she pulled out a fake cell phone. "Still, I can't help but wonder if Leni has a hidden dark side or something..."

"Our Leni?" Luna asked, holding her guitar and grinning. "No way. She's getting our characters right at least."

"You said it!" Luan said as she honked her clown nose and tried to cling onto a present in one hand. "I never expected to be a stage 'presents'!" Luan giggled as she winked. "Get it?"

"Oh, stop complaining, Lola, I love this costume!" Lana said as she pointed to the lizard tail behind her. "At least it's something I can get behind and desire!"

Lynn, who was wearing a green monster costume with the number one on it, examined herself in the mirror and frowned, "Still, Lori does have a point. You ever had a feeling we were just using her for the free passes and Leni felt like we didn't care about her and her new job because all we cared about were the free perks?"

Lisa frowned as she looked down at her scientist costume. "You know, you might have a very good point..."

Lucy, wearing an all black monster uniform just stood nearby and coughed. "We're about to go on."

The girls looked at each other nervously as the announcer called out on the stage, "Uh-oh, sounds like the scientist is leading the monsters to disrupt the world and destroy feet once and for all!"

"What is this obsession with feet?" Luna frowned. "I really don't understand that..."

"I don't know. Leni said her character was supposed to promote some shoe commercial or something." Lisa rolled her eyes as she turned to the costumed sisters. "Come on, let's get in character!"

The girls nodded as they went up on the stage, everybody else watching as the girls gave out convincing, yet terrible roaring sounds as Lisa gave the evilest laugh in the world. "Muhahahahaha! Now that I've transformed these normal citizens into deadly monsters, I will aim to take over the world and destroy the feet of the lovely citizens in this town... and then the world!"

"Not so fast, Dr. Stupid!" Leni called out as she jumped from stage left as she narrowed her eyes at the costumed girls. "I am here to destroy you monsters once and for all!"

"Ah, Kewl Breeze, my worst enemy!" Lisa chuckled evilly. "I suppose you're going to use your ice powers to freeze us and keep the feet cool!"

"Actually..." Leni smirked as she turned to the audience. "To the kids I provided water guns to, aim towards them at the stage."

The girls's eyes shrank as Lynn asked, "Hold up, what now?"

The girls immediately turned to the stage as they saw the front row filled with kids as they seemed to be aiming their water guns at the bad guys. Leni smirked as she said, "NOW FIRE AT THE BAD GUYS!"

The kids cheered as they shot water out of the water guns as all eight kids started to get drenched with water as Lori coughed. "Girls, I think Leni doesn't want to work here anymore."

"Yeah, I kind of got that notion." Luna coughed as well as more water got splashed on her.

"I will admit, it's a very good prank." Luan giggled as she felt more water pouring.

The other girls couldn't talk as they were drenched even more with Leni giving a satisfied smile, before coming down to the stage and following a path to the boss's office.

* * *

Once she arrived at the boss's office, the female behind the desk frowned as she stared at Leni, before the girl asked, "Am I fired?"

"Yes, you're fired." The female boss glared at Leni.

The blonde haired girl grinned as she nodded. "That's all I wanted to know."

* * *

About a couple hours later, on the drive back, Leni was out of the make-up and out of the costume as she laid down with satisfied grins as the girls were looking at Leni, all drenched up, with Lori driving, still a little ticked about what happened.

"Why, Leni? Why did you risk your job by including us in your little show?" Lori asked. "And getting us kicked out in the process..."

"Not to mention getting us BANNED from Dairyland for a year! Not cool, sis!" Luna crossed her arms.

"Well, none of you were actually paying attention to me." Leni sighed. "All you cared about was the park and the quirks, you guys didn't actually care about how I felt about my actual job! I tried to enjoy the job, both of them, I really did, but you weren't even really looking at me, wanting me to do a good job. And I realized I just didn't care about these jobs. I don't know, I guess I just missed my old job."

The girls softened a bit as they looked at each other, feeling a bit bad as Lucy said, "Oh, well... we're sorry if we made you feel that way."

"Yeah, I guess we WERE all a little excited when we got the free passes." Lori sighed as she turned left on the road.

"We should have been there for you when you needed it, but we pushed you into keeping a job you didn't want." Luan sighed. "I guess that's a little too much to ask."

"Well, the job wasn't all bad." Leni smiled. "I just hope my rendition of the Kewl Breeze girl is popular enough to want more of her."

"Only people with that kind of obsession would want that." Lola rolled her eyes. "But... well, I guess we were a little too ignorant."

The girls nodded as they looked towards Leni, Lynn saying, "Sorry about that. I guess we shouldn't have tried to ignore your problems, but all those attractions... those wonderful attractions, they were just so... tempting!"

Leni paused for a minute, before grinning. "I suppose you're right. I love amusement parks, but I wouldn't want to work in them. I learned that lesson the hard way."

The girls gave a small laugh as they arrived back home. As the girls were getting out, Lori paused as she turned to Leni. "Of course, now, you're out of another job..."

Leni paused, but before she could give out a response, Rita came out of the house to greet her nine daughters, holding Lily close as she said, "Girls, hey! How was Dairyland? Leni, how was your day at work?"

"Eh, I got fired this afternoon." Leni said, keeping a small smile on her face. Rita's smiling face immediately contorted to worry before Leni held her hand up. "Like, don't worry, Mom, I'm totes fine with leaving. The job just wasn't for me."

Rita relaxed when she noted the girls's expression and Leni's smile. She gave a warm smile as Rita said, "Then I guess you'll be satisfied when you hear the news. The mall has been debugged, all the roaches are gone, and all the shops should be opening up on Monday. Miss Carmichael just called and asked if you were available to come back to work. I told her that you might be busy, but..."

"Busy?" Leni laughed in excitement as she gave a grin. "I've been looking forward to working back at Reininger's again! I'll call up Miss Carmichael and tell her that I'm back to work!"

Rita smiled as she put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Sounds great to hear. I suppose that means no free passes to Dairyland?"

The girls sadly shook their heads as Luan said, "We all got banned for a year. We sort of... trashed the stage Leni was performing at when she used kids to aim water guns at us."

Rita's eyes widened as she looked at Leni, who could only grin innocently. Lynn rolled her eyes as she called out, "Don't give us that innocent look, you know what you did."

Rita shook her head as she said, "Well, either way, I suppose it's best we don't tell Lincoln or your father about the experience we just witnessed. I don't know how they'd react if you all took free trips to Dairyland every day."

The girls nodded as Luna looked behind her as they saw the familiar car of the McBrides pulling up. Luna gasped. "Uh-oh! Looks like Lincoln and Dad are back from their trip! Act natural!"

The girls nodded as they all started to sit down near the porch, looking excited as the car stopped near as they opened up, Lynn Sr. coming out of the front seat, sighing. "Well, I don't know about you, but I had a great trip. Thanks again!"

"No problem, Lynn!" Harold's voice sounded as Lincoln went out of the car, his suitcase a little drenched but otherwise, fine. "Sorry about the suitcases though."

"Oh well." Lincoln shrugged as he turned to Clyde. "See you tomorrow for the Ace Savvy marathon?"

"You bet, buddy!" Clyde smiled as he waved good-bye.

Lincoln and Lynn Sr. waved as they watched the McBride car depart to home, before the two men turned towards the girls, with Lincoln giving a smile. "Ah, nice to get back home to the family... hi, girls!"

"Lincoln, welcome home!" Lana called out as the girls, save for Lily who was held by Rita, squeed in excitement, all of them running over and grabbing the boy in a big hug, Lincoln yelping in surprise.

"Man, how was your week?" Luna asked.

"Oh, the week went pretty good overall." Lincoln smiled. "The first day was a wreck, but the rest of the week went by pretty smoothly... a little too smoothly. The lake we were at wasn't suitable for swimming, but that was all right. The camping experience was worth it to get out to the great outdoors, and it was a nice experience."

"Wow, bro, sounds like you two had a wonderful time!" Lynn Jr. smiled a bit.

"Yeah..." Lincoln grinned, before sighing. "But you know what? It just didn't feel the same without any of you girls around. I know it was boy's week out, but it would have been nice if you were all here with us."

Lynn Sr. grinned as the girls let go of Lincoln as he patted their heads. "I missed you all too."

As Lynn Sr. went to pat Leni's head, he couldn't help but note the bits of blue that were still stuck in Leni's hair curiously. "Uh, Leni, have you been dying your hair?"

The girls looked a bit alarmed as Leni blushed a bit. "Uh, well, I-"

"You know what? I'm sure you all had a bit of an interesting week." Lynn Sr. grinned. "And I'm sure we're all a little tired. I'm sure you have a reason you dyed your hair blue, sweetheart, but no need to waste the explanations. What say we get inside, relax on the couch and enjoy a little quality time together?"

"I'm looking forward to a board game night, if anybody cares to agree." Lincoln grinned as Lynn Jr.'s eyes shined brightly.

"Oh yeah, this is what I'm talking about!" The girls grinned as Rita smiled.

"Good idea, honey! Let's go inside and we'll pick the games!" Rita said as all the girls went in, with Lincoln and Lynn Sr. lagging behind.

As the boys were doing so, Lincoln quickly whispered, "Do you think they suspect that we never actually went camping?"

"Just as long as we don't show the signs that we went to a hotel due to the campsites closing, we're fine." Lynn Sr. said.

"Good..." Lincoln gave a smile as he looked over and smiled. "Because you know, the hotel was nice, but it's always nicer to go back home to the family, ten sisters and a great mother."

"Not to mention a wonderful wife." Lynn Sr. grinned as he patted his son on the head. "After all, there's no place like home."

Lincoln smiled as he and his father went inside, with Lincoln shutting the door, the two men ready to take on the chaos of the Loud House once more...

* * *

**Orange Ratchet Story**

**"That's All, Folks!"**

**An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And that is that! How did you guys like it? Time for final thoughts!

All right, I know this story was a little shorter compared to other Loud House fics, but the idea was just that, a short story. The idea of Leni working in an amusement park just came to me, and I thought it would be fun for a short story, and for what it delivered, I didn't think it was too bad. I know that Leni was probably a little wary and showed off a dark side at times, but that's what happens when you put a story in continuity with another one... someone tends to learn a lesson. That being said, I don't know if I'll continue this trend in the future, as I like to keep the stories I write to their OWN universes, but it was still an experiment I wanted to try. Who knows? Maybe I'll continue it once more.

Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
